Courting Disaster: Part Four of The Daughters of Crystal Tokyo
by ladyrose82
Summary: This is a short anthology recounting the attempts of suitors to court the princess Kiyoko before she met the love of her life, Seiya. Each chapter highlights one individual's efforts. This is part of the "Daughters of Crystal Tokyo" Collection.
1. Chapter 1: Hansamu

**Courting Disasters: A Sailor Moon/Crystal Tokyo Fan fiction**

 **Suggested Prior Reading:**

" **A New Journey "**

" **Reunions"**

" **Resurrections"**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own or profit from any properties of the Sailor Moon Universe with the exception of any original characters and/or content. Thank you.**

 _ **This is a short anthology recounting the attempts of suitors to court the princess Kiyoko before she met the love of her life. Each chapter highlights one individual's efforts. This is part of the "Daughters of the Silver Millennium" Collection.**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Hansamu**_

Kiyoko had finally reached an age where her parents felt it would be appropriate for her to begin seeing suitors who wanted to court her. Personally, she saw the notion as ridiculous, but she would honor her parents' wishes. The worst part was that her mother had arranged for a great ball to celebrate Kiyoko's coming of age, which she was certain would lead to disaster. It wasn't her psychic abilities that made her think this, simply a gut feeling.

And so there she stood, staring at the dress laid across her bed. Kiyoko couldn't believe her mother had let Minako choose her dress for this occasion. It was cream colored to the mid-calf, with a V-neck in the front which bore a bow with a red rose in the middle, tying around the neck and dipping deep down her back. A matching set of heels sat on the floor next to it.

With resignation she put them on, fixing her hair in its typical fashion and adorning the sun choker that she always wore. She sat there, looking at herself, and just shook her head. Just then she heard a knock at her door. She turned in her chair and called, "Come in father."

Kiyoko loved her father and knew that he sympathized with her disinterest in all of this. In his last life his parents had tried to force him into an arranged marriage. And though he may not be arranging her marriage, this felt almost as miserable.

Once he'd closed the door behind him, her father smiled at her, "I know you hate this, but you look beautiful my sweet Kiyo-chan." He came to stand behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, "When did you grown into such a beautiful and refined young lady?"

This made Kiyoko smile. She'd always been a daddy's girl. Kiyoko placed her right hand over his, "I am just my father's daughter." Sighing, she stood up and turned around, "I suppose it's time to go."

Endymion nodded, "Yes my dear, it is. Hansamu is waiting for you outside the banquet hall." He saw Kiyoko roll her eyes and Endymion chuckled, "Give him a chance. He comes from a very good family and seems genuinely interested."

Kiyoko nodded. Her father was correct on both accounts. Hansamu came from one of the most prominent families in Crystal Tokyo, and he did seem genuinely interested in Kiyoko. Kiyoko just wished HE WERE INTERESTING….. She took her father's hand and he walked her to meet Hansamu and her mother who were waiting outside the entrance to the hall with her sister, Serenity, and her husband Helios. It was one of those royal formalities that Kiyoko found tedious. Her mother and father would enter the hall first, then Serenity and Helios, and then Kiyoko… and Hansamu…. She wished she could simply be studying in the castle library, working in the temple, or doing just about anything else at that moment.

When the two of them reached the others Hansamu bowed with respect and then offered Kiyoko his arm. She suppressed the urge to roll her eyes again and took it gently, forcing a smile on her face. Her father went to stand with her mother and the smile they exchanged was so genuine and so full love. That was what Kiyoko wanted for herself and she knew she wouldn't find it with Hansamu.

She glanced over at him, feeling a little bad for him. He was very handsome, she couldn't deny that. He was tall with auburn hair that came to his shoulders, a lean muscular build, and very striking green eyes. Kiyoko had seen many women swoon at the sight of him. But after spending five minutes speaking to him she always wanted to run screaming or take a nap. It was such a pity that the one woman he was interested in had no interest in him. But she would get through this ball at least. Her mother had arranged for him to escort her without telling her first. Kiyoko loved her mother and she was wise in many things…. But Kiyoko wished she'd stay out of her love life!

Endymion knocked softly on the door in front of them and music that would signal their entrance began to play. The doors were opened and Kiyoko heard her parents' arrival announced. The two of them glided in with such elegance and synchronicity it was amazing. Kiyoko felt like her parents were one of two perfect couples in existence. A moment later her sister and Helios were announced and they entered quite gracefully themselves. And finally she heard, "And now we present the young Princess Kiyoko and her escort for the evening Lord Hansamu of the Rida family." Kiyoko supposed it was time. And so they walked arm and arm into the hall. Everyone was staring at them, which made the whole thing worse. She heard a few comments about what a wonderful pair they made. It took everything she had to continue smiling.

Luckily the music shifted and began drawing people to the dance floor. Then Kiyoko second guessed that as luck when Hansamu asked if she'd like to dance. She tried not to pale. She replied, "Perhaps a little later. Shall we go and have some champagne?" she wasn't normally one for alcohol, but tonight she'd make an exception. Hansamu agreed, as he did with everything she said, and so they went to the champagne fountain at the side of the room.

As they stood there, Kiyoko sipped her champagne as slowly as possible using it as an excuse not to talk. As if things couldn't get any worse, Kiyoko saw Minako approaching. She made her way to them fairly quickly. Hansamu bowed at her arrival and smiled, "Good evening Lady Venus." Kiyoko was just dumbfounded.

Minako smiled and replied, "Good evening Lord Rida. Are you and our young princess enjoying yourselves?" She spared a glance for Kiyoko, and narrowed her eyes clearly picking up on the fact that Kiyoko was doing anything but enjoying herself.

Kiyoko smiled at Minako, "We're enjoying this champagne Minako." She turned her gaze on Hansamu, "Hansamu, I am certain Lady Venus would love a dance. It'd mean a lot to me if you'd share the privilege of a dance with my Aunt.

He looked flustered, like he feared he'd committed some social misstep. He extended his hand and asked, "Would you do me the honor of allowing me this dance Lady Venus?" Minako shot Kiyoko a knowing look and then took his hand, letting him lead her out to the floor.

Kiyoko felt a hand on her shoulder, it was her father's. King Endymion spoke to her telepathically, _"You aren't giving him much of a chance Kiyo-chan."_ She could do nothing but shrug, knowing she couldn't lie to her father. A moment later her father stepped in front of Kiyoko and extended his hand as Hansamu had to Minako, "Would you do me the honor my dear daughter?" Kiyoko happily took her father's hand and let him lead her to the dance floor.

So happy was Kiyoko to dance with her father, especially when Hansamu was the alternative. As she held his hand she thought to him, _"I'm sorry father. I'm certain he's a catch…. Just not someone I want to catch…. "_

He shook his head, _"But who will you want catch my dear? I know you're young, but you're so stubborn."_ Endymion twirled Kiyoko in time with the music and then brought her back to him.

Kiyoko smiled and giggled, keeping pace with her father easily. Her avoidance of dancing with Hansamu had nothing to do with an inability. She responded, _"I'm simply like my father."_ The two of them finished that dance and her father led her back to Hansamu, who was waiting near the doors to one of the balconies.

Hansamu bowed to the two of them. Endymion placed Kiyoko's hand in Hansamu's and looked at her, "Why don't you show Hansamu the amazing view from our balconies here?" Kiyoko conceded of course and turned to the doors, opening them with her magic, making Hansamu gasp on purpose.

Once they were out on the balcony Kiyoko let go of his hand and walked to the railing, looking up at the moon, "The view of the moon from here is quite amazing." She didn't even bother looking back as she felt Hansamu approach her. That had been a mistake, carelessness.

Hansamu grabbed Kiyoko and spun her around, putting his arms tightly around her, "Now I have you my dear Kiyoko. How I have longed to hold you in my arms. You are the most beautiful flower in Crystal Tokyo." Now it was his turn to make a mistake. He leaned forward and attempted to kiss Kiyoko. Finding him brash and detestable Kiyoko grabbed him and flipped him so that he landed flat on his back. Not many knew how extensive the princess' combat training had been. She looked down at him, "How dare you think yourself worthy of my lips! You may be a handsome man, but you are by far the most boring man in all of Crystal Tokyo! This little courtship is over."

Scrambling to get to his feet Hansamu's face was red with embarrassment and his voice raised, "How dare I? It is you who are not worthy of my kiss you freak of nature!"

Just then one half of the other perfect couple that existed in Kiyoko's mind appeared semmingly out of nowhere. Haruka stood right behind Hansamu, "Lord Rida, I believe our princess has made herself clear. If you do not leave this castle now and never return I will be forced to break every bone in your body." Hansamu wasted no time scurring from the balcony like a cockroach. Haruka turned to Kiyoko, "Let's get you back inside my young princess. You still owe me a dance. It'll be fun to dance outside the training room."

4 Page


	2. Chapter 2: Hansuke

_**Chapter 2: Hansuke**_

Kiyoko's mother, Neo Queen Serenity stood in the courtyard, her arms crossed and her face stern, "You will do this Kiyoko. I haven't pressured you in a long time because of that debacle with Lord Rida. But it is time to try your hand at love again."

Exasperated, Kiyoko threw her hands up. She knew she'd never win so she told her mother, "Fine mother, I will see him. But there will be no balls and no more of Minako's dresses!" There was no way she was living through that hell again!

Her mother seemed to understand this point at least. She replied, "Alright. That is understandable. I've invited him to the palace tomorrow. He seems like a very nice young man."

Kiyoko couldn't help herself and the words escaped her mouth as if they had a mind of their own, "That is what you said last time." Her mother didn't say anything, which was worse than when she yelled sometimes. She just walked away. Kiyoko sighed and knew she had to give this Hansuke a fair chance or her mother wouldn't forgive her.

That afternoon Kiyoko was sitting in the castle library, enjoying reading about ancient history. She sat under the skylight at one of the gorgeous white tables. She sensed her father and pulled out the chair next to her for him. Not looking up she said, "Good afternoon father."

Endymion sat down and spoke, never expecting Kiyoko to look away from something she was reading, "Your mother is worried that you're not going to give Hansuke a chance. You know, not all men are like Hansamu."

This actually made Kiyoko look up, "Of course I know that father. You and Helios aren't like that. And even though she isn't technically a man, Haruka isn't like that. I promised mother that I would give him a chance and I will."

Endymion chuckled, "You're afraid she won't forgive you, right?" Kiyoko just nodded and he continued, "You realize your stubbornness comes from her. Now what are you reading?" This was a much more comfortable area of discussion and so she angled the book so that her father could see it better and the two of them spent the rest of the afternoon discussing ancient history.

Early the next morning Kiyoko heard a knock at her door. She was standing in her closet trying to decide what to wear. It was her sister. Kiyoko stuck her head out of the door to her closet and called Serenity in. Serenity came in and found Kiyoko standing there, wearing a robe, and looking so confused. She couldn't help but laugh, "What's wrong Kiyo-chan?"

Kiyoko just stood there, slightly flushed, and said, "I can't figure out what to wear to meet this Hansuke! I promised mother AND father I would give him a fair chance!"

Serenity tried to stop laughing, "Well then, you must be serious. Let's take a look here." She looked through some of Kiyoko's things hanging and picked out a deep purple sleeveless blouse with just a touch of lace and a flaring black skirt that went to her knees and some soft suede black boots. She held them out to Kiyoko and smiled, "There. You'll look beautiful, casual, and yet mysterious." Kiyoko wasn't sure of her sister's assessment, but her choices were better than what Minako would've chosen.

After she'd dressed and such Kiyoko walked to the courtyard where Serenity told her that Hansuke was waiting. He stood when she approached, clearly in awe of her beauty, and introduced himself, "It is an honor to meet you princess. My name is Hansuke Shinsetsu." He bowed graciously.

Kiyoko smiled, allowing her magical senses to spread out, unwilling to take chances after Rida. She got the sense that Hansuke was a genuinely nice young man. She curtseyed and replied, "Thank you. I hope it's alright that I call you Hansuke." He assured her that it was and so they walked through the courtyards of the Crystal Palace. As they walked they discussed many things. Hansuke was as nice as Kiyoko had sensed.

When the sun started to set Kiyoko looked up at the breathtaking view, "The view is breathtaking, isn't it?" Hansuke agreed and tentatively put his hand in hers. It wasn't like she'd expected. She thought that should be some igniting feeling, but it felt exactly like it looked, touching another hand. Remember her parents' lessons about not reading someone else's mind without their permission, Kiyoko resisted the urge to see what Hansuke was thinking.

When the sun had set Kiyoko told Hansuke that she had duties to attend to and they made plans to see one another again the next day. She wasn't sure how romance worked, but she did enjoy his company. Afterward she went to see to the temple duties she'd neglected for the afternoon.

As she tended the roses Helios found her. He smiled at her, "Well at least you seem like you're in a better mood than after the ball."

Kiyoko smiled back and replied, "I am. He is very nice." She pondered a moment and then asked Helios a question, "What is it like when you hold Serenity's hand?" She continued with the roses, unable to look at her brother-in-law.

Helios looked down at his own hands, "Holding her hand? Well, it's like electricity running from Serenity to myself. It's warm and comforting and igniting at the same time. Why do you ask?"

She just shook her head and smiled, "No reason brother. I will make sure all of my duties are tended to and then come to dinner." He agreed to see her at dinner, choosing not to press things.

The next morning Kiyoko wore a navy dress that went to her knee with a pair of matching tights and boots. She met Hansuke at the front gates of the castle. They had planned to go into the city to see the beautiful fountains that lay near the center of the city.

As she reached Hansuke he bowed again, "Good morning princess. You look lovely in this light. Shall we go?" He offered her his hand. She examined it with her eyes for an instant before taking it. It was just like the day before, no electricity, and no ignition.

They walked slowly to the fountain, discussing some of the ancient history Kiyoko had been studying recently. Hansuke found it very interesting. History wasn't his forte. Hansuke was a musician. He was excited to learn that Kiyoko was also, especially to learn that she could sing. He played the flute and had actually brought his with him at his mother's suggestion. Kiyoko laughed, "Your mother sounds a bit like mine." Then they both laughed.

When they reached the fountains the two of them found a bench. Kiyoko sat down, while Hansuke readied his flute to play for her. The melody he played was absolutely beautiful and melancholy. When he finished there were tears in Kiyoko's eyes. Hansuke set down his flute and took her hand. She looked down at their hands together. It wasn't right. That only made Kiyoko sadder because Hansuke was such a nice man.

She looked up at him, poor Hansuke, feeling like she owed him the truth, "Hansuke…. I… I …" She didn't know how to make the words come out… words that would hurt this gentle man.

Hansuke smiled, "I understand princess Kiyoko. You are an amazing creature. You're beautiful, intelligent, talented, dedicated, and very kind. Too kind to tell me that you don't feel anything romantic for me." He wiped a tear from her cheek and then kissed it, "Don't worry. I appreciate your honesty more than you know. Shall we be friends? I'd still like to hear you sing one day." She nodded and Kiyoko was happy that even though this outcome wouldn't make her mother happy, she'd kept her word.


	3. Chapter 3: Takahiro

_**Chapter 3: Takahiro**_

Kiyoko raced to her parents' chambers. She couldn't believe it had happened again. Her father had collapsed AGAIN….. But none of the doctors could find anything wrong with him and she couldn't either. She and Helios had spent so much time trying to figure it out, despite her father's protests.

Just outside the doors Kiyoko stopped and gathered her composure. She couldn't be a mess right now, not on the outside anyway. She concentrated and opened the doors with her magic, it was something she'd been working tirelessly on, her telekinesis. Steadily she walked in, closing the doors behind her in the same way. She came to sit by her father, who was still unconscious. Her mother sat on the other side of him. Tears streamed her cheeks, "I don't know what is going on Kiyoko. We were taking a simple walk and he just crumpled to the ground. I've summoned the doctor, not that it will do any good."

Kiyoko took her father's hand and let her magic spread, trying to understand, trying to heal, trying to make any difference at all. As soon as she felt it touch something it was like it was forced back, the recoil making her mind hurt. But it did wake her father, though he was clearly still weak. He looked at her mother and then at Kiyoko, "I'm alright." He attempted a smile, but it was weak too. Kiyoko knew that her father was anything but alright. Still looking at Kiyoko, he said, "What time is it? When will the young Lord Keisotsuna be here? You should be getting ready."

This angered Kiyoko, made her blood boil. She could care less about Takahiro Keisotsuna at this moment, "It doesn't matter father. You're more important." Indeed her father was far more important than some spoiled man who'd insisted on courting her. However, Endymion was insistent and finally her mother conceded and told her to go as well.

Grumbling and angry Kiyoko made her way back to her chambers. She threw on a long silver slip dress and her favorite heels with the ribbons. The air was a little chilled that day so she put her black gloves and cloak on as well. Takahiro had been insistent that the two of them go on a picnic today. The man made no sense to her whatsoever. As she made her way to the front gate she was stopped by Michiru, Sailor Neptune. Her face was sympathetic, "I'm surprised they didn't let you cancel this today."

Kiyoko sighed loudly, "I tried! But they insisted. And when they both insist, what can I do?" She slumped a little, wishing she could turn around and go back to her father's bedside.

Michiru, wanting to cheer Kiyoko up and knowing she didn't want to do this replied, "I know what you mean Kiyo-chan. Why don't I come with you? If Takahiro asks we'll just say I am your body guard for the day."

This actually did make Kiyoko smile, even if she felt Haruka made a much more imposing body guard. She knew how dangerous Michiru could be, Haruka just looked the part more. She responded, "That sounds like an excellent idea! Though you should probably transform into your Fuku." Michiru laughed and did so. Then the two of them walked to the front gate, Michiru on Kiyoko's right flank.

Takahiro Keisotsuna was another young man from a wealthy family, actually visiting from America. His mother was American and his father a Crystal Tokyo native who had made a fortune in international business ventures. He was over six feet tall with short blonde full hair and pale blue eyes. Takahiro was lean, but clearly not muscular. From what Kiyoko had learned about him in the last two meetings they had he was spoiled and had never had to work for anything. He was a college student majoring in business and being groomed to take over his father's company, but in Kiyoko's opinion he lacked discipline. One of the reasons for his visit to Crystal Tokyo was to help him build his reputation with his father's international partners. Neo Queen Serenity may rule the entire planet, but many regions still referred to themselves in the old ways.

Takahiro stood waiting with a picnic basket that had no doubt been prepared by someone other than himself. Kiyoko may not cook daily, but if she'd been the one planning this little outing she would've made things herself. Takahiro wore Khaki slacks with a pale blue button down shirt that matched his eyes and a khaki jacket. His shoes were brown loafers. Nothing striking, simply what was expected of someone at his station in life. He smiled at Kiyoko's approach and when she reached him he took her hand and kissed it. It annoyed her to no end.

But she plastered a smile on her face and spoke, "Thank you Lord Keisotsuna." She saw him eyeing Michiru and address him, "Sailor Neptune will be my bodyguard this afternoon. My father insisted." Takahiro wouldn't know it was a lie. No one knew of the King's current condition.

He flashed her one his supposedly charming smiles that most women fawned over, "If the King insists, then he insists. You look stunning Princess." Kiyoko had made sure to keep a sense of formality with him. It was a piece of advice from Hansuke before he left to study music abroad. He was the only friend she had who wasn't Senshi or part of the royal family. She missed him terribly, but understood his choice to leave Crystal Tokyo. Takahiro stirred Kiyoko from her thoughts, "Shall we go princess? I've heard of this spot that is supposed to be perfect for a picnic." Kiyoko nodded, working to keep that smile she'd forced. And so the two of them were off, Michiru walking just behind them but close enough that it made Kiyoko slightly more comfortable.

It didn't take Kiyoko long to figure out where they were headed. When she realized it, she became even more annoyed. This was not a place she wanted to share with Takahiro. But it was too late now. Before long they reached the edge of the meadow where the Sun and Moon meet. This was the place she shared with her father. When she found out who had told Takahiro about it, they'd most certainly regret it.

As if she could tell how upset Kiyoko was, Michiru stepped up next to her and just smiled an encouraging smile. Takahiro looked at Kiyoko, "Isn't this meadow beautiful? The flowers are amazing!" Again he smiled at her charmingly.

Kiyoko smiled a sly smile, wondering if he knew what he was in for, "Yes, it is. I've been to this meadow many times with my father. The flowers and I are good friends." Takahiro looked at her with confusion. Without a word Kiyoko stepped into the meadow and the flowers bloomed as they always did in greeting. She heard Takahiro gasp behind her. She didn't turn, "Would you care to join me Lord Keisotsuna?"

Takahiro tentatively took a step into the meadow, clearly a little uncomfortable, making Michiru giggle. Kiyoko simply kept walking, knowing that Takahiro would follow her regardless of his discomfort. Finally they reached a nice spot underneath a tree that bloomed with pink petals. She turned and looked at Takahiro at last, "I assume you brought a blanket Lord Keisotsuna."

Nodding, Takahiro scrambled to lay out the blanket he'd had folded on top of the basket he carried. It too was the same pale blue as his eyes. This was getting redundant. She sat down, carefully arranging her skirt and cloak as she knew was expected. Takahiro sat down and began taking out the various dishes that had been packed. He held out a container with small sandwiches, "Try one princess, they're very good."

Kiyoko eyed the sandwiches momentarily and then took one. After biting into it she had to admit that they tasted good. As she continued to sample things Takahiro had brought he talked endlessly, obviously attempting to impress her with stories of his travels on behalf of his father's company.

Eventually it rubbed her the wrong way to the point that she couldn't help herself. He'd just finished a tale of visiting the continent known as Australia. Kiyoko smiled at Takahiro, "That sounds very interesting Lord Keisotsuna. I believe that the most interesting trips I've taken are to the moon. The view of the Earth from the surface of the moon is absolutely incredible!"

This left Takahiro speechless. He always felt like he had to impress Princess Kiyoko, but he couldn't compete with her magic or the breath of her experiences. His father had instructed him that he was gain favor with Kiyoko and the royal family. Takahiro attempted to recover himself, "I can only imagine my dear princess. Perhaps one day you can show me."

Kiyoko could read this man like a book. He was intimidated and trying to turn the situation around with that charm he drown everything with. But she didn't have to say anything, Michiru spoke up, "Well, Lord Keisotsuna, that would be a difficult thing. The princess would have to clear that with her mother and father. And I am afraid the King and Queen are quite busy as of late."

Takahiro flashed Michiru one of those smiles, "I'm certain Sailor Neptune. I have noticed that the King and Queen have been quite unavailable as of late. I was hoping to see them again while I'm here."

This time it was Kiyoko who spoke first, "My mother and father have been quite occupied with the planning of some upcoming projects." She was hoping that her response would satisfy Takahiro, but it didn't.

His eyes lit up and he replied, "Really? Upcoming projects? Is there anything my father's company could be of assistance with?" He leaned forward and put his hand on Kiyoko's. And she gave in to temptation and read him. She bit her lip as she processed the information. Then she focused on a flash of conversation between Takahiro and his father where he'd been instructed about developing a relationship with Kiyoko, since her sister was already married.

So insulted was she that she stood immediately and her temper got the better of her. It only took a moment before Takahiro was covered in food thanks to Kiyoko's telekinesis. She looked Takahiro straight in the eye, "I am not your chance to advance your social standing! Take your shallow charm and find yourself a new trophy! And I suggest that you make sure she isn't psychic!" She walked away and didn't turn back!

Though she did hear Michiru over her shoulder. She snapped at Takahiro, "You are an imbecile! And if you come anywhere near Princess Kiyoko again I will drown you where you stand!"


	4. Chapter 4: Yomato

_**Chapter 4: Yomato**_

Serenity stood there with her arms crossed. In moments like this she reminded Kiyoko of her mother, which made her want to cry. Of course a lot of things made her want to cry in the last year… Since her father passed away and her mother went into her deep sleep. Serenity had picked up on Kiyoko being lost in thought, "Kiyoko! Are you listening? This is not a matter of discussion. Lord Hikensha has asked to formally court you and I agreed to allow it."

Kiyoko looked sternly at her sister, the new Queen of Crystal Tokyo, "I am a grown woman! How can you dictate who I see?!" She felt like Serenity was just trying to rush her into marriage so that she would be taken care of. "I may not be queen, but…"

Sharply Serenity cut her off, "Exactly! I am Queen, High Priestess, and you are not. You are also my little sister. Stop arguing about this. It's pointless. He will be here in two hours and the two of you will be having dinner." With that she turned and walked out of Kiyoko's chambers.

Kiyoko slammed the doors behind Serenity with her magic and flung herself on her bed. This had been the common thread of things for the past year. Her sister looking to establish herself as a strong queen by bullying everyone around her. Helios kept assuring Kiyoko that this would pass, it was simply how Serenity was grieving. But it didn't make it easier for Kiyoko to swallow.

With fury and frustration Kiyoko dug through her closet and found a short sleeve navy dress that was made of a velvety material and had an open back. She wore matching tights and boots. She put on her typical sun choker and long chained silver crescent moon. Finally she placed the chain that held the golden crystal around her neck. She was still getting used to having it and sometimes felt it'd be better to keep it hidden. She brushed out her hair and sat by her window, reading, until she felt someone approach the door. She smiled, "Come in Haruka!" Haruka had been Kiyoko's saving grace this last year. She'd been like a best friend, mentor, and surrogate father all in one.

Haruka entered and walked over to Kiyoko, "You look so lovely Kiyo-chan. I'm afraid to say that Lord Hikensha is here and waiting in the small dining hall. I don't know what your sister is thinking!" She held out her hand to Kiyoko who took it with a sigh and let the Senshi of the sky escort her to meet Lord Yomato Hikensha.

When they entered the dining hall Kiyoko had to fight the urge to walk right back out. Yomato Hikensha was of average height, muscular build, tan skin, deep black eyes, and long black hair worn in a braid down his back. He wore a charcoal grey suit with a black dress shirt and silver tie. He wasn't unpleasant looking, but something about him did not set well with Kiyoko. When she stole a glance at Haruka's face it seemed she shared Kiyoko's view.

Slowly she walked Kiyoko to her seat at one end of the dining table and pulled out the chair for her before Yomato could, which clearly irritated him. She smiled at Kiyoko, "Have a wonderful dinner my princess. But if you need ANYTHING I will be nearby." Looking straight at Yomato Haruka kissed Kiyoko's hand before leaving.

Though it was difficult, Kiyoko resisted the urge to giggle. She looked up at Yomato and smiled, "Won't you have a seat Lord Hikensha?" Kiyoko gestured at the seat at the other end of the table. Grudgingly Yomato walked over and sat down.

One of the castle staff came in and approached the table. As Serenity did not know Lord Hikensha's tastes she'd instructed the staff to ask the two of them what they'd like, as if it were a restaurant. She bowed and spoke cheerfully, "The queen has asked the kitchen to prepare whatever you'd both like this evening."

Kiyoko was just about to speak, actually intending to extend the offer of choosing to Lord Hikensha out of curtesy, but he went ahead anyway, "Thank you. I assume your chefs can make Kaiseki ryori?" She nodded and so he continued, "Excellent. We'll have a red wine and green tea ice cream for dessert." He said it so matter of fact, as if it didn't matter what Kiyoko wanted.

She tried to be gracious, but alcohol was out of the question for her. She cleared her throat, "Lord Hikensha, I am afraid that as High Priestess of the Silver Millennium I cannot drink wine." Kiyoko then turned her gaze to the innocent staff and smiled, "Please bring me purified water instead." The staff looked confused for a moment and then nodded. It wasn't exactly against the rules in reality, but Kiyoko knew if she drank around Yomato she wouldn't be able to keep her temper in check.

Yomato addressed Kiyoko after the staff excused herself, "My apologies princess. I didn't know that your duties prohibited alcohol. What does the king think of that? I know that he served as High Priest of that temple for many years. Was that something established by your late father?"

Kiyoko blinked as this line of questioning made no sense to her, but she responded regardless, "My brother does not mind the traditions of the temple. He quite enjoyed serving as High Priest. And I am sorry, but I do not know who first established the rules about keeping one's body pure. It was established long before I was born. However, my father was a strong proponent of it."

Yomato nodded, seeming satisfied, "Yes, King Helios did seem very contented to serve in the temple. I imagine if not for your father's death, he would've chosen to continue to serve there." He got this smile on his face that made Kiyoko's skin crawl.

Luckily the kitchen staff was very efficient and so dinner arrived quickly. The same poor woman brought them their plates, which Kiyoko had to admit were beautifully prepared. She set them down and said, "Lady Jupiter sends her regards and well wishes for a happy evening."

That made Kiyoko smile, both out of happiness and because she should've known such beautiful food was Makoto's handiwork. Kiyoko nodded to her, "Tell her thank you and we wish her the same." The two of them ate their Kaiseki ryori in silence. The savory flavors in the vegetables and fish were perfect.

After he'd finished nearly everything on his plate Yomato spoke, "Lady Jupiter is such a wonderful chef. It's a shame she has to be a guardian when she is clearly at home in the kitchen."

Kiyoko couldn't believe her ears, "Excuse me Lord Hikensha, but Lady Jupiter and the other Senshi love being guardians and are devoted to their duty. They choose this life."

Yomato looked genuinely offended, but he tried not to lose his temper, in a manner of speaking anyway, "They choose to live lonely lives that leave them with no family?" He seemed like the very notion of it was ridiculous.

But Kiyoko found him to be the ridiculous one, "No family? Surely you jest Lord Hikensha? They're surrounded by family. They have family in each other. Personally, I consider them all my family, and feel blessed to have them." She stood and turned, she'd had enough.

He got up and grabbed Kiyoko by her wrist as she was making her way to the door. In an instant she understood everything. The bastard wanted the throne and planned to marry Kiyoko as part of some convoluted plan to obtain it. She quickly pulled her wrist away and faced him. Deciding the time to control her temper was over, Yomato soon found himself slammed into a wall without Kiyoko so much as lifting a finger. She held him there, so angry reason had left her. He'd gone from pompous windbag to frightened worm in a matter of a moment. Kiyoko stared at him, "You fool! Thinking you could use me to overthrow my sister and brother-in-law!" She put more force into her magic and wondered what it would take to turn him to dust.

Just then Haruka and Michiru came running into the dining room, obviously having heard the crash, Setsuna right behind them. Setsuna approached Kiyoko gently and placed her hands on her shoulder, "Let him go Kiyoko. He's not worth it." Her voice, her words, somehow broke through to Kiyoko and she released Yomato, watching him fall on his ass with great pleasure.

Haruka didn't turn, but addressed Setsuna, "Sailor Pluto, please take the princess back to her chambers. Neptune and I will take care of this trash." Setsuna didn't say anything and neither did Kiyoko. She simply let herself be led away, refusing to look back at that scum!


	5. Chapter 5: Toshiro

_**Chapter 5: Toshiro**_

Helios sat with Kiyoko in the library. She knew Serenity had sent him, but she was trying not to shoot the messenger. She bit her lip and looked at him, "This Toshiro Toketsu…. Please tell me this is the last one she's going to make me see." She was pleading with him.

He nodded, "Yes, he is. She and I had an extensive discussion about this. Mr. Toketsu is the last suitor she's going to make you see. But please give this one more chance. I've met with him. I will be honest that I am not sure if it will be a match. But I can assure you that he isn't an imbecile or looking to overthrow the monarchy."

Kiyoko nodded back hesitantly, "So what is he like? What was your impression of him?" It had been about ten years since her father had passed, but it still felt like an open wound in Kiyoko's heart. That wound and her luck with men in the past made her reluctant.

Taking a deep breath, "Toketsu is the successor to a profitable healthcare company. He's very practical and shrewd. But he is a strong proponent of equality and supporter of the Silver Millennium."

And so Kiyoko agreed to meet with him. He'd actually invited her to a health spa that his family's company ran. She agreed to go on one condition, that she be able to take someone with her. Her sister agreed, but as much as she wanted it to be one of the outer Senshi Serenity ordered that Sailor Mars go with her instead. Kiyoko decided to wear black sundress that was covered it golden sparkles, the same jewelry she always wore, and a pair of strappy sandals. She packed a small bag with a change of clothes and a swim suit, just in case. When Kiyoko met Rei she saw that she was in her Fuku and was a little disappointed. But she understood. Rei was here as more than a friend. She was a bodyguard.

Rei looked Kiyoko up and down and smiled, "You look very cute Princess Kiyoko. I'll be your bodyguard today, though I don't see how you need one, especially after that Hikensha bastard." She shook her head, chuckling.

Kiyoko blushed, a little embarrassed at how she'd lost her temper that night… even if he deserved it, "Honestly, I simply didn't want to go alone."

Rei nodded, "I can understand that. Let's get going." She motioned toward the doors and Kiyoko opened them psychically. The two of them left the castle and made their way to the spa in short order. When they arrived they Toshiro Toketsu waiting for them with a single red rose in his hand.

He extended it toward Kiyoko and bowed slightly, "Good afternoon Princess. This is for you. It's my understanding that you're very fond of roses." He smile was genuine, if a little cold.

Kiyoko took the rose and stared at it a moment, a tear falling down her cheek, "Thank you very much Mr. Toketsu." She couldn't stop that one tear. She did love roses, but red ones in particular seemed to make her emotional since her father's passing.

Toshiro seemed sincerely puzzled, "Is there something wrong with the rose Princess?" His expression grew more perplexed when she didn't answer.

Luckily however, Rei stepped in for her, "The rose is gorgeous Mr. Toketsu. But if you recall the late King was incredibly fond of them, especially red ones."

Clarity hit Toshiro's face and he replied, "Thank you Sailor Mars, I am afraid I had forgotten." He then turned to Kiyoko, "You have my apologies Princess. Shall we go?" He offered his hand and Kiyoko took it a little numbly, handing Rei the rose. She followed closely behind the two of them.

Apparently it had been a good idea to pack a swimsuit because the pool was Toshiro's intended destination. He took her to the ladies changing rooms and then disappeared to change himself. Rei went in with Kiyoko and touched her arm, "Are you alright to do this?"

Nodding, Kiyoko replied, "I will be okay. Besides, he hasn't been terribly unpleasant so far, that tour he gave us was nice even if it was a bit boring. And the incident with the rose was simply a mistake. I don't believe he did it on purpose." Rei agreed and waited for Kiyoko while she changed. She'd packed a cream colored two piece suit with lacing on the sides of the bottom half and a small lace bow in the center of the top. Kiyoko removed her jewelry and magically hid the golden crystal within herself. Then the two of them walked out to meet Toshiro.

Looking at him Kiyoko had to admit he was handsome. His aqua trunks were quite a contrast to the black slacks and white button down shirt that he'd met them in. He was around 5'10" with fair skin, deep brown eyes, and raven hair that hung around his face in a way that looked messy and refined at the same time. Toshiro's lean form made him look a little closer to six foot. When they reached him he bowed again and this actually made Kiyoko smile, "You look quite handsome Taketsu."

He thanked her and led them to some lounge chairs next to the pool. There was a pitcher of fresh lemonade and three glasses sitting on a table by the chairs. He addressed Kiyoko, "Please have a seat you're Highness and enjoy the sunshine."

Kiyoko laid back on the chair and had to admit to herself that she was having a good time. She attempted to strike up some conversation with Toshiro, "I understand this spa is part of your family's company. That is very nice. I know you work very had learning the business so that you can take over for your father one day. I can relate, it has taken great dedication to become an effective high priestess."

Toshiro smiled, "Yes, it takes great commitment to prepare to succeed my father. He is a great man and has very high expectations of me." He proceeded to tell Kiyoko all about his family's business and his current role in it. She learned more about healthcare management than she'd ever desired to know. Finally he said something that struck another nerve, "I feel fortunate that I know enough about the business at this point that I could create a smooth transition in control if something happened to my father at this point."

She didn't know what exactly it was about his statement that upset her, but something did. Trying not to take it out on him, she stood and jumped into the pool. Kiyoko hoped a few laps would help her calm herself. As she swam she heard Rei and Toshiro talking. Rei was attempting to remind him, again, about Kiyoko's sensitivities due to her father's passing. But it was as if Toshiro truly didn't understand.

Finally she emerged from the pool and Toshiro brought her a towel, which was sweet. He apologized once again. He then asked her if she'd like to take a walk in the garden of the spa that featured many beautiful flowered trees. Kiyoko agreed and she slipped her sandals on before they walked. This time Rei kept more distance between them.

Toshiro explained the dendrochronology of the trees and plants as the two of them walked, but didn't say anything about what happened by the pool. He didn't even attempt to apologize. This was something Kiyoko didn't understand. She'd been raised with a strong sense of compassion and would never upset someone so badly and NOT apologize. However, from what she knew about Toshiro his lack of apology was not malicious. But it still bothered her.

Obviously Toshiro had picked up on the fact that Kiyoko was not listening. He asked, "Is something wrong Princess? It's my understanding you have a great interest in nature, knowledge in genera. I thought that you would enjoy this discussion."

With pursed lips Kiyoko replied, "Your understanding is correct Toketsu. I apologize, but I seem to be a bit distracted today." He accepted her apology and continued their discussion. Kiyoko tried very hard to put her hurt feelings aside and really engage with him. It actually worked for a while.

As the sun neared setting Kiyoko realized she still had many things to do at the temple. She and Toshiro and made it back to the main part of the spa, changed out of their swimsuits and were sitting at a table having a light dinner. Eventually Toshiro placed his hand on top of hers, "Princess I am going to be frank with you. I have enjoyed your company this afternoon and I would like to ask for your hand in marriage. I admire the strength of the Silver Millennium and believe that it would be a mutually beneficial situation."

Stunned, it took Kiyoko a few minutes to respond. She thought about what Toshiro said. She too had enjoyed his company. She appreciated his respect for her family, and he was correct about it being mutually beneficial. Her being married would probably bring her sister piece of mind. However, Serenity had promised not to make her do this again regardless. And while Toshiro wasn't a bad man, he didn't understand her emotionally, and for someone like Kiyoko that was essential. Then she thought of what she thought her father would've told her to do. Kiyoko knew what she had to do. She looked at Toshiro, "Thank you Mr. Toketsu for your honesty and for the proposal. But I am afraid I have to decline. You are a good man and an excellent businessman. I sincerely hope that you find a woman that is suited to you because I am not." With that she stood and excused herself. As she and Rei left, Rei assured her that she'd done the right thing and someday would find that person who was perfect for her.

Kiyoko was happy to have the support, but honestly felt that focusing on being High Priestess would be best from this point on. It was her duty and at this point, duty was what was important. She'd make her father proud. Fortunately Serenity was good to her word and never interfered in Kiyoko's love life again.

4 Page


End file.
